Valentine Reunion?
by sakurahime92
Summary: The boys were doing a concert between their hometowns and were hoping they did not make their girlfriends wait for them for too long. I own nothing in this story. It is sort of a continuation of my series and previous oneshot.


Valentine Reunion?

It has been months since the group has seen their girlfriends and they were getting lonely. It was almost Valentine's Day and they were really nervous that the girls would decide to dump them for not being in touch for over three months. They had just one chance to turn things around and were nervous because they had to make it completely over the top which shouldn't be too difficult with Hakuba writing the songs and Kaitou creating the perfect venue for their concert.

Shinichi and Heiji were doing the promotional posters and commercial calls for their upcoming concert and the group has an interview for the concert in the morning but they are more concerned if the girls will come to the concert and hear them express their true feelings about the whole ordeal. They sent out cards, emails, texts and Shinichi even tried calling Ran but the girls have completely shut them out and they have no clue why. This was their final attempt and if the girls don't show up to the concert or get in touch with them by the concert they will take it as the girls' way of moving on with their lives.

When the time came for the boys to go on the talk show they were nervous wrecks emotionally but they kept it bottled in for the sake of appearances. They never had this image problem when they were doing things before but now they were more famous than ever before. Shinichi and Kaitou were being confused like normal but answered the questions for the other as a prank until they are to reveal secrets that only they know so the joke is over. Hakuba was only answering questions that he had to answer that didn't deal with any personal questions while Heiji was only sitting there refusing to answer anything.

"Well the last thing I want to ask is directed towards all of you. You were all very famous as detectives minus you Kuroba-kun whom got your fame from your father. Why did you four decide to give up your old lives and careers just to become a band? You had to have known that it was more risky to make music for a reason than to hunt down murderers. So why?"

The four teenagers looked at each other for a few minutes when the host prods them to answer so Shinichi talked. "It was originally a person who wanted us to perform for a festival then we kept getting bugged to start singing professionally. We decided to as an entire team and if we were to ever quit it would have to be as a whole as well."

"But why give up your old lives for the sake of becoming a band?"

Heiji starts talking for the first time during the entire talk show. "It wasn't really a choice but being forced into it. We had to have bodyguards for everything and trying to solve a crime or going to a crime scene was nearly impossible with all the people tracking our movements."

"Well thank you for coming then and we will meet again in the future."

Once they got out of the building they were all so drained that they failed to notice the girls lurking behind them and realizing they were not important to the boys as they thought. They wanted to give the boys a break and go out and treat them to dinner but they seemed so distracted by their upcoming concert or their fans to even notice that their girlfriends were only a few feet away from them.

Shinichi thought he felt a murderous glare at his back that he hadn't felt in ages and turned around to see nothing and shrugged it off but kept a vigilant eye for anything suspicious. They made it back to the hotel safely and each one of the boys collapsed promptly on any form of comfortable furniture in the room and didn't stir until noon the following day giving them only twenty-four hours to compile their set list and rehearse for the concert the next day. The guys were trying not to deal with the impending disaster that would be their love lives after they have confirmed that they didn't pay enough attention to the most important person in each of their lives. If they could get some guarantee that the girls were going to be at the concert they wouldn't be worrying so much and could concentrate on their work.

Working together the guys decided on their set list for the big concert but they didn't know if the songs were appropriate since they were all depressing but they couldn't write any good songs in the short amount of time they had. They have steeled their resolve for the entirety of the worst holiday in the world otherwise known as the day people get too spend with their loved ones. They went to the concert hall and got set up with all of the equipment and lighting that they needed but didn't feel like having a sound check but knew that if they didn't, there would be a concert and then they would never know if the girls truly were breaking up with them.

They made sure the sound check went perfectly then sat around doing nothing for them which in reality was madness for anyone else. Heiji was on the phone with his father helping with a murder and looking at the fax that came through only to be wrong and now being lectured on why he didn't think through the facts. Hakuba was meditating with a cup of oolong tea contemplating all of life and Kaitou was using Hakuba as a target for his magic pranks. Shinichi was using his bowtie to talk to his friends as Conan telling them how amazing Hawaii is and how nice it is nearly year round.

Finally it was time for them to go on and they were ready to perform like normal. They go out and the audience erupts in cheers and the guys quickly look towards scouting for four girls but they don't see them anywhere so they go up and introduce themselves to the crowd like normal and play through their set. They were on their last song and like usual it gets its own special introduction by Kaitou the crazy performer that he is.

"This is for all the love that is in this building tonight and to all who have supported us until now. I hope you all enjoy this song and really think about it as much as we have in selecting it for tonight. This may sound odd but those who knew us before will understand why we chose this song to close the evening. Thanks and Good Night!" He starts the song off and they recognize it as How to Save a Life

Step one, you say

We need to talk

He walks, you say sit

down its just to talk

He smiles politely

Back at you

You stare politely

Right on through

Some sort of

Window to your right

As he goes left, you

Stay right

Between the lines of

Fear and blame

You begin to wonder

why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the

bitterness

And I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to

Save a life

Let him know that

You know best

Cause after all you

Do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting

Innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've

Told him all along

And pray the God he

Hears you

And I pray the God

He hears you

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up

With you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and

Grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose

The rode

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just

Not the same

And you'll begin to

Wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed

With you all night

Had I known

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed

With you all night

Had I known

how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up all night

Had I known

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed

Up with you all night

Had I known

How to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Once the song was finished the guys left the stage while the crowd was cheering and begging for more. The band was very distraught and wanting to hide when they hear that there were guests in the VIP room backstage and they started running towards the room only to be find the guests were fans whom won the contest a few weeks ago. Once they finished their required quality time with the fans they made their way to their homes and pray that they wouldn't get ambushed by anyone or worse killed. They knew at that time that they had made some serious mistakes the past few weeks and were now single and each one of them heartbroken.

Somewhere around town were the girls doing something very drastic for them. They figured that if their boyfriends were so busy with music then they would also try and become a band. They did not know that their actions would cause their boyfriends to believe they were breaking up. Ran and the others just wanted to follow the detectives into the entertainment business.


End file.
